dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Kronosaurus Boyacensis
|-|Kronosaurus Boyacensis= Information Its jaws are so large, it can carry a Spinosaurus. This pliosaur is tankier than the fast, streamlined Liopleurodon. It lived during the Early Cretaceous Period in the oceans near Australia and South America, hunting plesiosaurs, pterosaurs, ichthyosaurs and early mosasaurs like Eromangasaurus, Platerygius, and Mythunga. It is one of the only creatures in-game which uses its species name, the others being Tyrannosaurus Rex and Carcharocles Megalodon. Before the restat update, it had almost no popularity due to its weak states, with the base of its popularity being its gigantic remodel. After the restats, the Kronosaurus' popularity skyrocketed due to its new stats, having whooping 543 damage at elder, stronger than the Barosaurus. Appearance Kronosaurus Boyacaensis (cro-no-soar-uhs) (Kronos’ lizard, after the Greek titan of time) main body color is navy dark blue with a light blue underbelly. Its fins are large and the same color as its underbelly. It also has smoother animations than the classic version. The eyes are located on top of its head. Its mouth starts wide, getting thinner as it reaches the snout. It is full of white colored teeth. Trivia * Kronosaurus was named after the Greek god Kronos. Its large mouth may be related to the story of how Kronos swallowed his children, all except Zeus. * It is confirmed that Kronosaurus boyacensis is switching its species to Kronosaurus queenislandicus (The largest pliosaur found to date) along with a massive buff that stands out higher than Pliosaurus and Mosasaurus' '' stats all in a future update of Dinosaur Simulator. |-|Classic Kronosaurus= Information This is the classic model for Kronosaurus, just like all other old models, it is very blocky and cannot move well. Appearance '''Classic Kronosaurus' is a blocky,old version of the Kronosaurus. Its main body color is dark Navy blue, with a blue underbelly. Its jaw is big and box-shaped and filled with many triangle shaped teeth. The eyes are yellow and the pupil is black and large, making the iris hard to see. It has old animations. Trivia * It is one of the oldest models in the game. * Before it got a remodel, it used the classic T Rex roar like every other dinosaur or creature in-game without a remodel. |-|Swamp Lurker Kronosaurus= Information It was a new skin released along with the Kronosaurus remodel during shark week. Unlike its original skin, it has 50 oxygen, making this a must when it comes to surfacing for air. Appearance Swamp Lurker Kronosaurus is similar to the normal skin with coniferous, needle-like teeth and body. Its main color is dark green with a lighter green underbelly, its eyes are located on the side of the head instead of on top, near the neck. It has white spikes on top its head and nose, a white and green “sail” and a short tail. |-|Abyssant Kronosaurus= Information Added during shark week as a skin for the Kronosaurus along with the remodels of multiple dinosaurs. Appearance Abyssant Kronosaurus is a darker, scarier version of the Kronosaurus. It is dark blue with a lighter blue underbelly, its skull is exposed and white colored, the teeth seem to be splattered with blood. Its eyes are placed deep within the skull, showing only the red pupils, which also flicker. Trivia * Due to its skull-like head coloration, it is similar to the Skull-crawlers from the movie Kong: Skull Island. Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Plesiosaur Category:Pliosaurids Category:Non-Dinosaurs Category:Missing Stats